


a lick and a promise

by ashley-amelie (kitana)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Lollipops, Lots of Implied Oral Sex, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/ashley-amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Matthew thinks Alfred is doing it on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a lick and a promise

**Author's Note:**

> kink meme asked for Alfred being sexy with candy. kink meme gets Alfred being sexy with candy.

At first, Matthew thinks Alfred is doing it on purpose. _It_ being staring ahead at the speaker's podium intently, yet pushing a large, round, red lollipop into his mouth only to drag it back out again. _On purpose_ it has to be — because surely Alfred knows, with them sitting thigh-to-thigh like this, that Matthew can hear the tiny slurping sounds he's making underneath the drone of a thoroughly boring speech.

Matthew's prepared for a grin and a quick wink from Alfred when he nudges the blonde with his knee, intending to discreetly confirm his suspicions. Instead Matt gets a curiously raised brow and a glimpse of the red sugar sheen on Alfred’s lips before he licks it away and starts applying it anew.

Rare as the occasion is, it seems as though Al really _is_ paying attention to today's meeting and not subtly trying to set him up with an awkward boner. Matt groans inwardly, carefully attempting to adjust himself before picking up his pen again. If he pretends to focus, maybe he actually will focus, and his half-hard dick will get the message that _now is not the time_.

That idea is shot through the moment Matt glances over at his brother — just out of habit — and sees Alfred sliding the lollipop across his lips, then quickly between them and out again with a wet _pop_. It's a movement sinfully reminiscent of the way Alfred likes to play sometimes, teasing Matthew by gliding his lips over the head of his cock until Matt’s twitching with the effort it takes to stay still.

And now it doesn't matter whether Al is doing it intentionally or not because their meeting is dismissing for recess, which means Matthew can get behind Al and maneuver him into an adjacent empty office before anyone can bring up lunch plans or worse — catch a glimpse of the stubborn tent in his pants.

Alfred’s back hits the nearest wall with a satisfying thud as Matthew corners him, bracketing him between his arms. Genuine surprise flashes across Alfred’s face so quickly that Matthew nearly misses it, yet Al's expression becomes a knowing one before he can comment on it.

“Need somethin’, bro?” Al says, pulling his lollipop away from his mouth with another wet _pop_. His lips are glossy and red, curving into an unmistakably smug grin that makes everything clear.

“It _was_ on purpose, I knew it,” Matt breathes, his gaze split between the bulbous cherry lollipop (he can smell it now) and Al's self-satisfied, sugar-stained smile. "You knew exactly what you were doing."

"Maybe," Alfred says innocuously, pointing his lollipop in Matthew's direction. His lips quirk up further. "Wanna try it?"

“Might as well,” Matt responds with a snort, leaning in to close the gap between them. Pressing up against Alfred from hip to lip, he bypasses the candy altogether; the artificial cherry flavour tastes better like this, with Alfred smearing it over his mouth and matching him in a sticky, messy kiss.

Matt kisses Alfred until he’s flushed and dazed and grinding hard against him; until the stickiness is gone and there’s nothing left swallow but his groans; until Alfred’s breaking away abruptly, breathlessly, his voice husky as he says,

“Shit, Matty, made me drop my sucker,” then, “How long’ve we got til the end of recess?”

Matthew’s lips curve into a smug smile of his own. “Serves you right.” He tilts his wrist, glancing at his watch. “And 15 minutes. Think you can clean up the mess you’ve made?”

Alfred slides down to the floor in front of Matthew, stopping when he’s eye-level with his crotch.

He looks up at Matthew with a grin.

“I’ll do it in 5.”

 


End file.
